Miraculous Voltron!
by Bookish Owl
Summary: "What the quiznak is that!" Well, apparently it's a duo of animal themed superheroes floating unconsciously in space. Duh. (And yes, my title is SUPER creative. You're welcome.)
1. What the quiznak?

"What the quiznak is that?" Pidge exclaimed as something appeared on her scanner. She pulled up the camera feed.

"It's like, a man… cat… thing…" Lance observed. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious,"

"Did you guys hear that? I'm the captain now! You all can call me Captain Lance," Lance smirked. Keith face-palmed and muttered to himself.

"Guys, do you see his ears? Not the cat ones, but the other ones. They look… human!" Hunk suggested.

"Ah, I know what this is! It's a rare Alkwatomi! An evil alien species who can read your thoughts! I was lucky enough to escape one in my youth…" Coran said proudly.

"Paladins, focus! Whatever he is, he's unconscious! Pidge, can you send out a drone to retrieve him?" Shiro asked. Pidge nodded and began furiously tapping on a keyboard. A small droid grabbed the mysterious person by the shoulder and brought him inside the Castle. Allura opened a pod, and Hunk lifted up the man and put him in. He's surprisingly light, and smells of… Camembert cheese? Huh. A cheese connoisseur? Hunk wondered to himself.

"Guys, look at this! He's healing at an unnatural rate? And his DNA… He's not fully human… It almost looks like he's part cat.. part human… part… I don't even know what this is!" Pidge looked more confused than when she first saw the lions working.

The pod opened. The creature fell out onto his knees, and looked up at the people in front of him.

* * *

Kid. KID! You gotta wake up! Ladybug needs you! Hellooooo? Adrien I'm hungry. Gimme cheese. I want camembert. Now. Adrien Flipping Agreste wake up right now!

"Argh!" Chat Noir sat up. In front of him was a small group of people. They all seemed as equally shocked as him.

"Where am I? Where's Ladybug?" Chat asked, looking around. The tiniest person in front of him had brown hair and glasses. She was writing a bunch of stuff down on her tablet. A woman from the back stepped forward. She had white hair and pink markings under her eyes.

"I... am Princess Allura of Altea. We are the Voltron Coalition. This is Hunk, Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge, and Coran. Who are you?"

"They call me Chat Noir. Do any of you meow where Ladybug is? If I could get back home as soon as possible, that would be purrfect," Chat Noir paused, then rolled his eyes. "Oh, and if you have any camembert, that would be great."

"Camembert? As in, the smelly cheese?" Keith asked. Why anyone would ask for that was beyond him.

"I might have some brie in the kitchen…" Hunk mused. He ran off to get it.

"Yeah, um thanks!" Chat Noir said. Pidge couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you from Earth? Are you part cat? How did you get this far into space without a ship? Who was this Ladybug you talked about? What's with the cat puns? Why-"

"That's enough Pidge. Let the guy breathe," Shiro warned.

Chat smiled, "I am furrom Earth. As far as I meow, I'm still human, just like you."

Just then, Pidge's machine went off. "I'm picking up another creature in this area. She seems to be wearing red, with… black spots?"

"Ladybug!" Chat grinned. If anyone could make sense of this situation, it was his lovely lady.

* * *

"Who… Wha? Where am I? Chat Noir?" Ladybug yawned.

"Yes, tis I, milady. You are looking purrfect as usual. We are on… some sort of spaceship?" Chat turned to the blue armored boy beside him.

"Yep! This is the Castle of Lions. I'm Lance. And who are you, beautiful?" Lance flirted at her. Chat growled. No one was allowed to be that close to his lady, except, well, himself. Ladybug, used to Chat flirting, automatically pushed him out of her face. Lance frowned, but got over it fast.

"Chat, how did we get here? What's going on?" Ladybug asked, concerned. Allura stepped up.

"If you're from Earth, you've come a long way. We're deep in space, far from your planet." Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"Oh no. Is there anywhere I can change? I can even use a closet… Oh! And if you have cookies or some sort of food, that would be great as well."

Hunk returned to save the day. "So, yeah. I find some brie in the back, as well as these crackers that expired seven years ago, but I ate one and it seemed fine."

The superheroes grabbed the food for their kwamis. Ladybug ran into a supply closet nearby, after instructing the Paladins that they were, under no circumstances, come in there. Chat excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Coran looked confused. "Why on Altea would they just run off like that?" A pink flash was seen come out of the closet.

"Whew! Here you go Tikki. Do you know how we got out here?" Ladybug was heard to say. Lance put his ear to the door, but stepped away after Shiro gave him a look. Pidge smirked.

"Last thing I remember… There was an akuma! Earth needs us ASAP!" A tiny voice was heard to exclaim.

"But Tikki, how are we going to get home? How did we even survive space?"

"I powered up with the purple magicaroon. I have to talk to Plagg, Chat's kwami. Together, we can think of something."

"We can't go out there like this! And I can't know Chat's identity!"

"Hmm… I'll phase through the door and find Plagg. You can use… This!" Tikki summoned a mask for Marinette (A/N: Since Plagg has destructive powers without an owner, I figure that Tikki is able to summon things as well.)

Marinette placed the Ladybug mask on her face. Perfect. She stepped out of the closet, and Tikki flew out to find Plagg. Ladybug glanced at the Paladins. They looked more confused than a dog looking for an unthrown fetch stick. Ladybug sighed. This was going to be hard to explain.

* * *

"Kid, we got a problem this time," Plagg remarked. Adrien nodded.

"How the heck did we get this far into space?"

"No, not that. I mean, these poor people are living without camembert! All they have is brie. The short guy looked like he'd appreciate a nice cheese, and what cheese is better than my beautiful camembert?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the short kid was a girl… Anyway, how are we going to get back to Earth? We can't defeat Hawkmoth out here! But Ladybug was already out of this world…" Adrien mused.

A tiny red kwami with black spots phased through the door.

"Hey Sugarcube!" Plagg flew over to this new kwami.

"Hello Plagg. Hi Adrien. So nice to finally meet you! My name is Tikki,"

"Are you Ladybug's kwami?"

"I am. And no, before you ask, I'm not telling you who she really is,"

Adrien visibly slumped down. Plagg snickered.

"Not today, loverboy."

"This boat is beautiful…" Plagg muttered.

" Boat?" Adrien asked.

"Er, yeah. And what is a boat, Adrien?"

"It's a ship, a vessel on water."

"Exactly, kid. A boat is a ship."

"Then why on Earth-"

"Plagg, stop messing with your Chosen! I came in here to talk to you about our current situation. There was an akuma that launched us into space! Paris, no the WORLD needs us!" Tikki's blue eyes were wide.

"An akuma? How are we even going to get back to Earth? Sweet roquefort, this is bad," Plagg exclaimed.

"Should I transform and talk to Ladybug? Maybe we can use the lucky charm and see if that helps us! It hasn't failed us yet," Adrien suggested.

"That's what I originally thought too, but I realized that during your fight with the akuma, Plagg and I powered up to our space forms, Planetikki and Plaggalaxy. Since we used up the potion to power us up, we can't just float home like we did to get here. Meaning, we'd have to ask these folks for a ride," Tikki explained.

"I've got a bad feeling about them. I can't explain it, but they just seem… off." Adrien remarked. "Plagg, claws out!" Chat Noir stepped out of the bathroom and onto the bridge of the ship.


	2. Moon-Lander

"So, let me get this straight. We left Earth a few years ago, and in our absence, magical superheroes appeared and are fighting a villain who makes people evil using butterflies. You have the powers of a ladybug, which means you're super lucky and have the ability to summon forks and broken plates. On top of this, you have a tiny magical bug creature friend who flies, eats cookies, and is like your personal life coach." Pidge summarized.

"As bizarre as it sounds, yes, that is correct."

"And you wear simple domino masks, but no one is able to figure out your identities?"

"It's the magic of the miraculous, but-" Ladybug was interrupted. Chat Noir walked through the door, accompanied by Tikki. Tikki grinned and flew over to her Chosen.

"HOLY CRAP IT REALLY IS A TINY FLYING BUG MOUSE!" Pidge gasped. "Can I get a picture of you? You're so frickin' tiny and cute and adorable!"

"This is really out of character for Pidge," thought Keith. There was something really weird about these "superheroes" that he didn't like. The girl in particular was just peppy and got flustered easily. Most boys would find that adorable, but Keith wasn't like most boys. In fact… He wasn't sure if he liked girls at all. But this was besides the point.

Tikki smiled sweetly. "Thank you, but we kwamis cannot be photographed."

"How does that work?" Pidge looked confused. Every new thing she learned messed with her perception of reality even more, and she really didn't like it.

"I… Magic? I guess?" Ladybug and Chat laughed upon seeing Pidge's frown.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Ladybug transformed back into her super suit.

"What. In the name of Altea. Was that." Allura's eyes were the size of the yo yo that had suddenly appeared around Ladybug's waist.

"Where did all the pink sparkles come from? You just, what, magically summoned a change of clothes? I've seen magic before, but this isn't like anything we had back on Altea."

Noticing the awkward expressions on the two newcomer's faces, Shiro stepped in.

"Guys, come on. This can't possibly be the weirdest thing you've seen all day. I mean, I thought it was impossible to eat an entire container of yogurt through your nose, but I apparently Lance can do it." Hearing that, Lance winked flirtily at Ladybug.

"Hear that, I'm very talented." She groaned, putting her head in her gloved hands.

Glaring at the flirtatious paladin, Chat entered the conversation. "While I agree that M'lady is purretty pawsome, we need a lift back to Earth. An akuma may be on the loose, and we need to clean up its mess befure efury adult floats paway in bubbles. Or Paris is furrozen ofur. Or Earth shifts off its axis. Again."

"Wait, WHAT? How did Earth just-!" Hunk's jaw dropped, and Chat was pretty sure he could fit a whole stack of croissants in there. Especially the ones made by the Dupain-Chengs. Those were the best!

While Chat was in croissant land, Coran piped up.

"By my calculations, we should be able to get you both back to Earth in two quintants."

"How long is that?" Chat asked, worried.

"About 48 hours, or two Earth days." Pidge explained.

"We need to get home before the akuma-" Ladybug stopped. The previous day's events came flooding back to her, and she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_The day was supposed to be normal. Well, as normal as one can have when one is a crime-fighting superhero. Tikki was watching the news while Marinette added the finishing touches to a design she had been working on. It was a skirt, inspired by and made for Alya. It was a light gray at the top, but faded into a bright reddish-orange. Along the hemline, small white triangles could be seen, perhaps resembling fox tails? This piece was loose and flowy, perfect for Alya. Fashionable, yet, when needed, Alya would be able to chase after Ladybug. While Marinette didn't like her best friend putting herself in harm's way, she didn't want Alya to trip due to the restraining skirt. So flowy it was._

_Meanwhile, halfway across the world, an aspiring pilot's__ dreams were crushed as she learned that she wasn't accepted into the Galaxy Garrison. She had read (and the reread several times) the email on the plane as she traveled to France for her grandfather's funeral. She and Grandpère had always loved space. One of the last letters he sent to her expressed his excitement for her to finally achieve both of their dreams._

"_I failed you Grandpère," she thought to herself, tears streaming down her face as she stepped off of the plane. Her grandfather had given her a charm, one designed to look like the solar system. But it didn't matter anymore. Grandpère was dead. She wasn't going to space. She dropped it to the floor. A black butterfly went unnoticed as it landed on the charm._

"_Hello, Moon-Lander. My name is Hawkmoth. They told you you couldn't fulfill your dream? I'm giving you the power to send everyone into space. See how they like it when everyone is floating around in zero-G. In return, I'd like you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?"_

"_Mission Space is a go, Hawkmoth." The akuma victim grinned maliciously as she transformed into a space-suit wearing, green-skinned supervillain._

_By the time the news stations had learned of this new akuma, Moon-Lander had already zapped several people with her cheesy looking laser gun. Folks were being encased in what looked like a one-person spaceship. Tikki looked at Marinette's computer with worry, and flew over to her Chosen. Marinette nodded._

"_Tikki, Spots On!"_

_Ladybug and Chat Noir met up on a rooftop, looking out on the damage this akuma had already caused. Several dozen people had already begun rocketing up into the sky. The situation seemed eerily similar to The Bubbler Incident. But no matter._

"_Hey, Space Face!" Chat taunted. " I'd give you a space pun, but I kinda need a bit more time to __**planet**__." Ladybug groaned. That one was really bad._

"_That was really bad, kitty." Ladybug said to her partner._

"_Au contraire, M'lady. I think it was __**out of this world**__."_

"_Silly Earthlings. My name is Moon-Lander. Let me help you. Just give me your miraculous for Hawkmoth! Outer space is a better place than this silly Paris you keep protecting." The akuma victim smiled._

"_Sorry Moon-Lander. You can tell Hawkmoth that he'll never get our miraculous."_

"_Yeah, he needs to just cool his jets about that whole thing."_

"_CHAT!"_

"_Sorry m'lady. My furrriend_ _bought me a pun encyclopedia over the weekend. I memorized the whole book."_

_Ladybug groaned. Moon-Lander took this as a sign to start shooting at the heroes again. A green laser-ish beam shot at Ladybug. Chat pushed her down to the ground, sacrificing himself._

"_Chat!" Ladybug yelled. Why did he always sacrifice himself for her? She heard a muffled cry of "CATACLYSM" and the rocket that had formed around Chat disintegrated. His miraculous beeped._

"_You stupid cat…" she muttered, relieved that he was alright._

_Together, they closed in on Moon-Lander. But she had another trick up her space-suit sleeve. She grinned, gave a little salute, and took off with tiny rockets that had been attached to her boots. Ladybug hadn't seen those. The villain flew up over their heads and out of sight. Ladybug and Chat shared a look. Ladybug ran into an alleyway, while Chat only had time to run behind a wall. Each miraculous holder took out their respective boxes with magical kwami food. Marinette selected the purple "magicaroon", feeding it to her kwami._

"_Tikki, power up!" The tiny red kwami ate the cookie midair, and transformed into Planetikki, her space form. Her spot in the center of her forehead took on the shape of a star. Her eyes were purple, and seemed a bit more sparkly._

_The kwami shouted her name: "Planetikki!" Marinette smiled._

"_Planetikki, spots on!"_

_Ladybug transformed into her space self. While her suit was red at the top, it faded into a light purple as it went down. Her spots turned into stars, looking very much like her kwami._

_She jumped out of her hiding spot. Chat Noir had already transformed, white stars glittering like the night sky against his black outfit. He extended his staff, raising himself to the villain's height._

"_Hey Moon-Lander. Take me to your __**litter**__." Chat punned, causing Ladybug to smack her forehead in disappointment._

"_How about instead we take this fight to the final frontier!" The villain countered, flying up up up. Ladybug swung her yo yo upwards and it wrapped around the villain's leg. Grabbing Chat by the arm, the three flew skyward. When the heroes exited the atmosphere, a bubble formed around their heads, allowing them to breathe._

"_Good thing we have these," Chat said, tapping the side of his helmet. "Otherwise, we'd be in big __**bubble**__."_

"_Chat..!"_

"_Yes, milady?" The cat-themed superhero purred._

"_Just… nevermi- WATCH OUT!"_

_Moon-Lander shot at the heroes._

_Chat didn't react in time._

_He was trapped in a rocket, one now flying at, well, rocket speed._

_And there was nothing Ladybug could do._

_Well, that was a lie. There was one thing._

"_LUCKY CHARM!"_

_A red item with black spots floated above her head, but it didn't come down. Ah. There's no gravity in space, so she would have to swim for it._

_Moon-Lander beat her to it._

"_A telescope? Nice try bug, but you won't get me that easily." The villain crushed it in her hands._

"_NOOOOOOOO!" The heroine screamed. Moon-Lander smirked, and pointed her gun at Ladybug. And fired it up._

"_Moon-Lander, what are you doing? You're supposed to get their miraculous! Now both Ladybug AND Chat Noir are flying off into space!"_

"_Cool your jets, Hawkmoth! I'm just playing! They'll be back. And when they are, then you'll get your magical jewels. Until then, I'll head back down to Earth and get my revenge on the Garrison for denying me what I truly deserve!"_


	3. Late Night Chat

"Milady!" Chat caught Ladybug as she fell to the ground. A few seconds passed. Her eyes flew open. Ladybug, with Chat's help, stood up. She turned to the Paladins.

"We need to get back to Earth now! Paris, no- Our planet is in danger, and Chat and I are the only ones who can stop it." Ladybug stressed.

"How bad is it..?" Hunk worried. "Is it, like ran-out-of-yogurt-because-Lance-ate-it-all-

through-his-nose bad, or evil-aliens-want-to-destroy-your-planet-just-because-they're-evil-and-

they-said-so bad?"

"More like Earth's-inhabitants-are-floating-away-with limited-oxygen-supply-due-to-an-

evil-supervillain bad. Sir, is there any way we can get back to our planet sooner?" Ladybug asked, worry evident in her voice.

Coran scrunched up his face, thinking. Hunk butted in, "I think that if I made a few modifications to the thrusters, we might be able to cut our journey by 25%. So, about 1 ½ days, give or take a few hours."

Ladybug still looked concerned, but Chat put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring his lady. "That would be great. Thank mew for helping us."

Allura smiled. "No problem. It's the least we could do. You both floated a long way from your planet, it's about time someone helped you back."

Suddenly, a thought came to Ladybug. "Wait, what's the date? I mean, how long has it been since we fought that akuma? Moon-Lander was akumatized Friday, the 5th of April." She stated.

Keith sighed. "Today's the 23rd. You've been in space eighteen days. Without food or water, I might add."

Ladybug's pigtails seemed to droop as her eyes widened. Chat's jaw dropped. He ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"We've been missing for over two weeks. It's official. I am a dead man. My father is literally going to kill me. Goodbye, sky. Goodbye, fresh air. Goodbye, school. Man, It was nice to have some sort of freedom before I was slaughtered by my own father."

"What will my parents think? I can't tell them I'm Ladybug, they'd be in danger. I can see Maman's face now, what will she say? Will she think I've run away? I've probably broken poor Papa's heart. I'm a failure!" Ladybug whimpered.

Hunk stared at the two now fretting heroes. "Guys, I've been in space for years. I'm pretty sure when I get home, I'm going to be on banana duty for the rest of my life."

"Banana duty?" Pidge snickered.

"My family makes these amazing banana fritter things, and the job that no one wants to do is cutting and slicing bananas. We make a lot of fritters, and so you have to prepare a lot of bananas. It's boring and painful. But they're soooo good!" Hunk licked his lips, savoring the memory of sweet, crispy Panikeke.

"You bake?" Ladybug tilted her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

Hunk grinned. "Yeah, we do a lot of cooking at my house. It's a fun, er, well, bonding experience."

All of the paladins laughed (or half-smiled, in Keith's case) at that. But for the life of them, Ladybug and Chat couldn't figure out why. No matter.

"Thank you all again for helping us." The pig-tailed heroine beamed.

Shiro smiled. "Thank you for protecting Earth in our absence."

"Well, it's our duty as supurrheroes." Chat punned, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face like melted butter.

"So, Chat. We met Ladybug's kwami. Do you have one?" Pidge asked, her head tilted to the left.

Chat smiled. "I do. His name is Plagg, and let's just say that he's not as sweet as Tikki. He's grumpy, selfish, and sarcastic. And, for reasons unknown to me, loves camembert cheese. Like, he won't eat anything else. He's a greedy little-"

"Oh come off it," Ladybug said, playfully smacking her partner in the arm. "I've met Plagg, and sometimes he can be sweet!"

"Sometimes. Key word in that sentence is sometimes." The black masked hero laughed. "But Plagg is dependable. He gives me good advice, and he's a good friend. Without him, I certainly wouldn't be where I am right now."

"Yeah, you'd be back on Earth, on solid ground, probably sleeping right now." Ladybug laughed.

"Sleeping? It's only 10:00! No one should have to go to sleep that early." Pidge complained. Obviously, she was not the "early to bed, early to rise" type of person.

"Akuma attacks can happen anytime, anywhere. I can't tell you the amount of times I've had to get out of school, sleep, even friend get-togethers! I'm one lucky black cat if I can get even six hours of sleep."

"Yeesh. And I used to dream of being a superhero." Keith shook his head.

"Not that we're saying it isn't worth it. If we didn't receive our miraculouses when we did, who knows what Hawkmoth could have done?" Ladybug explained. "It's really cool to be able to help all those people. And swinging on my yoyo? It feels like, better than flying. There's no words to describe how much fun it is. Being Ladybug is a tough job, but I wouldn't give it up. Not until we defeat Hawkmoth and put evil in its place."

* * *

It was time to turn in for the night. Allura offered to let Ladybug bunk with her, while Lance took Chat Noir in. These arrangements were only temporary, until they could set up rooms for the newcomers.

"So what's between you and that Chat Noir fellow?" Allura asked, a smile on her face as she tossed a pillow down for Ladybug to use.

"Depending on who you ask, you'd get different results. Everybody else seems to think we're soulmates, but…"

"You like someone else." The Princess finished.

"And I feel bad, I really do. Chat is someone I can rely on to always have my back. He's an amazing fighter, and a good friend. And I would never tell him this, but sometimes, his jokes can be funny. He's always believed in me, even when I didn't. I think… maybe, if I didn't fall for this other boy first, things might be different. We'll never know. Chat is head over heels for me, but... I can't say I feel the same way. I'm in love with Adr-" Ladybug stopped and blushed, aware that she had almost revealed her crush's name.

"OOH! I want to know about this mystery guy."

"But-"

"No. I'm not from Earth, and I doubt knowing his name would make a big difference to me. Spill." Allura smirked. She didn't know what prompted her to act this way around this girl, but it had been so long. Allura didn't have another girl around to talk about boys with. And Pidge didn't fit the mold.

Ladybug sighed. Maybe opening up to this girl would be a good thing? She reminded her of Alya, and well… Alya was probably tired of hearing about how much Marinette was in love with Adrien.

"His name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste. He's smart, talented, funny, generous… He has the kindest heart. Not to mention that he's absolutely gorgeous." Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and used it to look up a picture of her beloved blond boy. She showed the photo to Allura.

"Ooh, he is a hottie. I can see why you like him."

Twin roses bloomed in the heroine's cheeks. "I-It's not like that! He lent me his umbrella the third day of school. It was pounding rain, and he just… Adrien Agreste is perfect."

Allura laughed. "Ah, young love. I'd forgotten what that looked like."

"You won't tell Chat?" The bluenette asked sheepishly.

"No way. Your secret's safe with me."

"And me" Pidge thought. Eavesdropping probably wasn't the smartest idea, but itwas an accident! Who knew that girl talk could be so interesting? Granted, she only caught the tail end of it, but still!

And now, Pidge knew that Ladybug was in love with a model, of all things. Back at her school, she knew plenty of girls (and guys, for that matter) who thought that Adrien Agreste was "the very image of human perfection". Could Ladybug be as shallow as Valentina Harris? But she seemed so sweet! It seemed that Pidge still had things to learn about the heroes.

* * *

"So, are you and Ladybug, like, dating?" Lance asked nonchalantly.

Chat narrowed his green eyes, tail twitching aggressively. "Why do you ask?"

"Man, chill. I'm not moving in on your girl. I've just seen the way you look at her. I was just curious." Lance held up his hands in defense.

The leather clad hero sighed, flopping back onto his air mattress. "I wish we were. I love that girl, but… There's 'another boy'."

Lance groaned. "That's the worst. Are they dating, or does he not feel the same way about her?"

"I don't think they're dating. If he doesn't like her back… I can't see how that's possible. That dude must be blind not to notice how incredible she is. She's smart, creative, so amazingly kind-hearted… If he doesn't like her back, he's oblivious to her greatness."

Lance laughed. This teenager was obviously smitten.

"What about you? Anyone you have your eye on?" Chat Noir asked innocently.

Lance paused to think about this. Allura should've come to mind. But instead of fabulous white hair, a black mullet came to mind. Amethyst eyes replaced sky… NO! This was wrong! In love with Keith? That's just… Ew! What was wrong with him?

"I.. Allura. I'm in love with Allura." Lance didn't know who he was stating that to more. He couldn't be in love with Mullet-head. That's insane.

"Ah. The Princess? Interesting."

"But she pushes back all of my advances. I'm literally laying my heart out on a plate, easy for her to reach out and take, but she just turns the other way. I've tried every trick in the book."

Chat's smile was pained. "It seems we're in the same boat."

Lance forced a smile. "I guess so." He faked a yawn.

"I'm thinking lights out. You?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Pidge sighed. She really needed to stop (accidently) eavesdropping.

* * *

**Argh! I was supposed to update this yesterday morning, but my dog for the great idea to throw up. (She's fine now though) And life decided to be a jerk today. So I apologize for this slightly late update. But hey, at least I got it up now, right? Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day!**

**-Bookish Owl**


	4. The Plan

The next day, Ladybug woke up confused. Since when did she fall asleep while still transformed? That was dangerous, especially if Maman came in to wake her up. Or if Chat dropped on her balcony. Realizing where she was, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking around, she realized Allura was nowhere to be found. Wrapping the blanket around her, she walked out the the bridge, since that's where everyone seemed to be.

"Morning Bugaboo." Chat smiled, his blond hair messier than usual.

"What's going on?" Ladybug asked, her eyelids still half shut. 8:00 was waay too early to get up in the morning. Why couldn't humans just be nocturnal?

"Oh, nothing really. Just a Galra attack ship in the area. The castle is under attack. The Paladins should be back soon. No need to worry." Coran stated excitedly, his mustache moving up and down with his words.

"Is there any way we can help?" Chat Noir asked, concerned. He hated to just stand around like this when people needed help.

"Not unless you can fly a fighter. It's really no big deal-" Allura was interrupted by an alert from Keith.

"Allura! Coran! We can't even damage this thing, much less destroy it! What do we do?"

Ladybug looked at Chat, an unspoken thought passing between them.

"You say you need to destroy something?"

* * *

"That plan's crazy!" Hunk exclaimed.

"No way. How would Chat Noir even get up there?" Keith shook his head.

"I'm still accepting the fact that he literally destroys everything he touches! Like, that's insanely dangerous! What if you touched a PERSON?" Lance's eyes were wide.

"We haven't tried that yet. But you guys need help. M'lady's plans are generally insane, but they nearly always work!" Chat defended. "Besides, do you have any other better ideas?"

The Paladins were silent.

"I guess my only problem is how you're gonna get out here without knowledge of how to even fly a pod." Keith begrudgingly said.

"I mean, if Carapace was here, I could just like, hamster ball it out there." The heroes laughed, earning strange looks from the Paladins.

"We can figure that out. Just make sure to distract the Galra from hitting Chat." Ladybug smiled mysteriously. The heroes, with direction from Coran, found a simple escape pod.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called upon a… fish bowl? What was this, a cartoon? Well, I mean, the simple fish bowl over Chat's head would protect him from the cold, and he could always breathe through his staff…

"That's it!" The heroine thought to herself. Glancing at the control board of the pod, she realized that it wasn't so different from piloting the mech from the Gamer battle.

She placed the fish bowl over her partner's head. He gave her a confused look, but Ladybug explained her plan. Chat Noir nodded his head, putting his weapon to his mouth. He gave her a thumbs up. Ladybug tied her yoyo to Chat's belt, ensuring that he wouldn't float away.

Flying the pod out of the castle, Ladybug opened the back hatch for Chat to fly out. The blond hero floated a bit, and then "swam" over to the warship.

"Wait, so we're actually going through with this? I thought you were joking!" Hunk blurted out. These people were crazy.

Ladybug grinned, watching her partner board the Galran ship. "Yup. With a little luck, this might just work."

* * *

On the ship, Chat was being coached by Pidge. "Turn right at this next hallway. The engine room is just up ahead."

"Right. Got it." Chat nodded. Following the instructions, Chat came across a large, empty room. "That must be the engine," Chat thought. With a cry of "CATACLYSM!" Chat put his hand to the control board, busting the system.

Pleased with himself, he quickly messaged his lady.

CN: Stopped the ship successfully LB. How 'bout a celebratory kiss now? ;)

Pretty soon, he got a reply.

LB: Ha! Nice try kitty. Good work!

Well, it was worth a shot. Chat ambled out the door. Well, he was about to, when he was stopped by a shot. Jumping out of the way, he turned around to see a pair of Galran guards.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" The taller one growled.

"Uuuuuuh… out the door? There's really only one place I can go in a room with only one door, and that way is out. So if you'll excuse me, officers…" Chat saluted, and hightailed it out the door cartoonishly.

The Galra began chasing the boy. Using his staff, Chat called Ladybug.

"Buggaboo, would it be pawsible to get a lift outta here? It seems I disturbed our hosts," His ring beeped. "Oh, and if you could mewv quickly, that be clawsome."

"On my way Chat." It seemed that Chat wasn't the only one with purroblems. Ladybug had encountered a small fleet of attack ships, and was now dodging their attacks.

"Perhaps we can help." Shiro smiled, as Voltron's sword annihilated the ships. Debri floated everywhere. Ladybug's mind drifted back to when she and Chat fought Reverser. Imaginary Mylѐne and Ivan held signs, shouting "Space is no dump! Space is no dump!" At the time, Marinette hadn't paid much attention to the rally. But she agreed that Earth's garbage should stay Earth's garbage. "After all, they have problems of their own. It still isn't fair that all this trash just floats here." Ladybug's thoughts trailed off as she came back into reality. "Maybe a Miraculous Ladybug could clean some of this up? I'll have to get my Lucky Charm back from Chat…"

After boarding the Galran warship, Ladybug realized that she had only one spot left. Her earrings beeped. And Ladybug's transformation fell in a flurry of pink sparkles. What was that word the Paladins had used? Ah, yes. "Quiznak."


	5. Author's Note

So hey there. Bookish Owl here. Thank you guys for your continued support for Miraculous Voltron! No chapter today, unfortunately. I've been rather uninspired as of late. And I couldn't write today, because I recently learned that a very close friend of mine is suicidal. She hasn't tried to commit yet (thank goodness), but I decided I'd let you know why I haven't been writing. Chapter 5 of Miraculous Voltron is in the works, but I can't make any promises as to when it'll be out. If any of you out there suffer with depression, or have ever felt like you couldn't go on, there IS hope. You ARE worth it, I promise you. You guys are free to PM me if you have any questions, or just need someone to talk. You have inspired me to keep writing, and I want to return the favor. Thank you all.

Love, Bookish Owl


	6. Prisoners and Paladins

"Ladybug? Come in, Ladybug! Chat? If either of you are there, come in!" Pidge only heard static on the other end. That was never a good sign. She called Coran.

"Coran, I've lost contact with them!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Well this is a predicament. Have you tried calling their weapons?" Coran responded in a fashion that could only be described as if a parrot was nonchalantly asking for grapes.

"Wha-what? Ladybug has a flipping yo-yo. How am I supposed to… OH!" Coran had sent a link to Pidge. Tapping on it, Pidge realized she was calling Ladybug's cell. Or yo-yo. Device. Whatever. It was some sort of gadget. A really, really cool one that Pidge was jealous of.

"_Hey, you've reached Ladybug! Leave a message!_"

"She's not picking up!"

"Let me try," Coran said, concern seeping into his voice. Nothing. Not a single word from either Miraculous holder.

"Looks like we have a rescue mission." Lance stretched, leaning back into his chair.

* * *

Adrien didn't like his cell. It was cramped, dark, and reeked of something that (dare he say) smelled worse than Camembert. Speaking of which, he didn't have any, so his kwami lay on this chest. Plagg groaned, patting his tiny tummy.

"Adrien… I need camembert… If I don't make it… Tell them… I love..."

"Who?" Adrien asked, anxious. The other kwamis?

"My… exotic cheeses… back home…" He flopped down, exhausted. Adrien sighed. Plagg was such a drama queen. He'd be fine.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Two guards were escorting a prisoner to their confinement. He heard his cell door open.

"Git!" A young girl was thrown to the ground. Realizing that the girl was human, with black pigtails, Adrien covered his face with his hands. The cell door slammed shut.

"Mmmmnnnnghhh," the girl moaned. She lay stomach down, her head positioned to the side, so Adrien was unable to see her face.

"M'lady?" Adrien's voice shook when he saw a purplish bruise forming on the girl's shoulder. That looked painful.

"Ch-chat?" The pigtailed heroine started to lift her head in his direction when he shushed her and stepped forward to help her.

"I lost my transformation too, so it's probably best if we just covered our faces," he said, examining her for any other injuries.

"Good idea," Marinette closed her eyes, covering her face with tiny hands.

"Are you okay? You sound tired," Adrien asked, concerned.

"When my transformation dropped, a couple of those aliens found me. I tried to fight back, but, without Tikki to help me… I lost." she sighed. The worst part was, she didn't have anything to feed her kwami, so she and Chat were stuck. Adrien, on the other hand, was fuming. How DARE anyone hurt his lady like that! The absolute nerve those Galra had! He was beginning to understand why the Paladins were fighting them. How much of a jerk could someone be?

"I'll be okay though. I'm clumsy, so one more bruise won't stop me!" Adrien couldn't see her, but he could hear the smile in Ladybug's voice.

"So… what happens now?"

"I… I don't know. I got pretty beat up, and I can't think of anyway to get out of here. I guess… We should just wait for the Paladins for rescue…" Both of the heroes were silent for a moment. Finally, Tikki voiced the thought that had been nagging everybody in the cell.

"What if they don't come?"

* * *

Keith wasn't happy. Well, he's KEITH. He doesn't go around smiling and singing about how great life is. That'd be stupid. But he was especially pissed about these so-called heroes. They show up, eat their food, promising to help. And what happens? They lose contact, and have to be saved behind enemy lines. How did the Paladins know that they weren't walking into a trap? Keith had given up on his belief in superheroes when he was young. You had to fend for yourself. No hero was going to show up by miraculous coincidence to save you. Keith laughed slightly at the pun he had made.

Hunk was nervous. He hated going on Galra ships, especially when he hadn't eaten beforehand. He had been planning on a nice smoothie for breakfast. He had found some exotic fruits he was dying to try, and Hunk had made some yogurt using Kaltenecker's milk. Oddly, Allura and Coran hadn't been excited to try it once they learned what it was. But they're Alteans. They're weird like that. Suddenly, Hunk stopped. This weird, stinky cheese smell burned his recalled Chat Noir asking for the Camembert, and reeking of it when he first boarded the Castle. _We must be getting close._

Lance was bored. Why did they _all_ need to go on this mission again? It wasn't like they had to bust a bunch of people out of jail! Just Ladybug and Chat. Speaking of which, Lance shipped it a lot. It was entertaining to see how much Chat loved Ladybug. It was just annoying that Ladybug didn't accept his love. Chat's, not Lance's. No, Lance didn't feel anything towards her. When he meets new girls, especially cute ones, his first instinct is to flirt, but after a while… Lance shipped Ladynoir too much to feel that way about Ladybug. Or 'Buggaboo", as Lance had heard Chat mumble in his sleep. No, Lance didn't love Ladybug. But all of a sudden, he was feeling a tug towards a fellow paladin. One with dark, tangled hair, and deep violet eyes…

Pidge was shocked. Who knew that the flirtatious Chat Noir was really pretty-boy Adrien Agreste in disguise? Oh, and wasn't Ladybug in love with Adrien? But not Chat? Pidge grinned. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Wow! I'm back! Sorry about the sorta filler chapter. Things are gonna get interesting soon. I promise ;)**

**(And for those interested, my friend is getting medication for her depression. These past few days haven't been easy, but we're working through it, and I believe she'll be just fine.)**


	7. Revelations

Paris was in a state of disrepair. Not anything that a "Miraculous Ladybug" couldn't fix, but the only person with those abilities was currently floating around space. Much to Hawkmoth's dismay, Rena Rouge and Carapace had defeated Moon-Lander. The pair showed up merely minutes after Ladybug and Chat Noir were immobilized. Rena Rouge made Moon-Lander (and Hawkmoth, for that matter) believe that she had Moon-Lander's ray-gun, while Carapace snuck around from behind and stole it. Together, they reversed the direction of most of the rockets. All but two. Ladybug and Chat Noir were nowhere to be found.

Rena returned both miraculouses, as well as the akumatized object, to the strange "Master Fu" who claimed he was a friend of Ladybug's.

"Sir, where are Ladybug and Chat Noir? The ray gun couldn't bring them back. Without a miraculous ladybug…"

"Have patience, young fox. If I didn't trust the heroes, they wouldn't have Miraculouses. However, it would be wise that you both keep your Miraculous. Until Hawkmoth is defeated, we need heroes to stand up to him."

"Yes sir. And… what about the akuma?" Alya asked, clasping the necklace once more.

"I shall try everything I can to purify it, but we cannot let Hawkmoth get his hands on it. It will remain with me until Ladybug returns." With that, the goateed man bowed his head slightly, and left.

* * *

Gabriel growled, flinging his walking stick across the room. He was so close! He had foolishly believed that Moon-Lander was the one. But she couldn't even defeat the part-time heroes, Rena Rouge and Carapace! He crossed the bridge in his lair to where Emelie lay. The former model hummed softly in her coma. Gabriel recognized the tune as the one Adrien played on the piano. He fondly remembered how he used to play the song, and Emelie would grab Adrien's hands, and lead him in a dance- Adrien!

He was supposed to be home from fencing a while ago. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if Gabriel went up to check on his son. You know, try to act like a father for once.

In the foyer, Nathalie and the Gorilla were talking in hushed tones. Ignoring them, the villain marched straight up the steps to his son's room. Nathalie stopped to warn him, but it was too late.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Mr. Agreste roared. Nathalie inhaled shakily.

"Sir, no one's seen him since he went to the bathroom during fencing. It was almost an hour ago. I-"

"I don't WANT excuses. Find him immediately." Gabriel frowned coldly. Nathalie nodded.

"Of course sir."

Internally, Gabriel's mind was racing. What happened to Adrien? Gabriel knew that Moon-Lander didn't shoot his son, and even if she did, all of the civilians were sent back to Earth. No one could have kidnapped Adrien with a teacher around. And the Gorilla would have seen any suspicious people leaving the school. Did Adrien run away? It wouldn't have surprised Gabriel, given his previous track record.

However, one thought kept nagging Gabriel. What if Adrien was Chat Noir? I mean, yeah, both were seen during the whole "Gorizilla" incident, but… What if that wasn't really Adrien? Wasn't that annoying boy there too? Couldn't he had been mistaken… No. No, no, no. That was crazy talk. There was no way that _Adrien_ could have the black cat Miraculous. Granted, kwamis did have weird eating habits, and Adrien did seem to be eating a fair amount of Camembert recently, even though he hated it before… No! There was no way under the sun that Adrien Agreste was the infamous Chat Noir.

Unless… Unless, of course, his ring was a miraculous, his kwami liked Camembert cheese, and that the boy had stood in for Adrien… But that was crazy talk. Right? But… You can't just ignore all of the evidence… This is insane. No way.

"_If Adrien is Chat Noir,"_ Gabriel Agreste mused, "_Then my life has just gotten a whole lot easier."_

There was only one problem left to solve. Where _were_ Ladybug and Chat Noir?

* * *

"What happened out there? You guys were fighting so well!" Shiro exclaimed, worry creasing his forehead.

Ladybug chewed on the inside of her cheek. "We can't really do much once we de-transform. I'm so sorry that you guys had to come bail us out."

"It happens to everyone. No need to get bent out of shape about it." Pidge exclaimed, sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Nah. It wouldn't be the first time I've been arrested." Chat Noir said nonchalantly.

"Wha- why were you arrested? What did you do?" Ladybug asked in confusion.

"I stole your heart." Chat Noir winked.

Lance whistled. "Dang. That was smooth."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Pidge was struggling not to laugh.

"_Wait, so because Ladybug doesn't know his identity… she's actually in love with "him". Oh sweet mother of irony! This is entertaining!"_

"What's so funny, Pidge?" Keith asked, mildly annoyed.

The brunette realized that everyone was looking at her. "You okay? You kind of spaced out there for a second, Pidge." Hunk said.

"I- I'm okay. Just thinking about… stuff." She stuttered. Allura furrowed her brow, but didn't say anything.

"I'm bored. I'm gonna hit the training deck." Keith grabbed his sword and began walking away. Shiro stopped him.

"Keith, why don't you train with Chat Noir?" Shiro suggested.

Keith shot a questioning look at him.

"Make new friends," Shiro groaned, and motioned for Chat Noir to follow him to the training room.

"Good news!" Coran said, bursting into the room. "We should get to Earth in a few hours!"

Ladybug sighed with relief. "Thank you guys so much! I don't know what we'd do if you hadn't taken us in!"

"Probably have floated in space until you died? I don't know the full extent of your Miraculous powers, but I'm assuming you wouldn't be able to survive without oxygen for long." Pidge said, hardly looking up from her computer.

"I'd be happy to answer any questions you have!" Ladybug said.

Pidge grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

"So you've sparred before, right?" Keith asked. Chat shook his head.

"Okay. Some ground rules. Only use about 50% of your power and don't try to kill me. We'll be fighting for about one minute at a time, with 30-second breaks. Let's do about three bouts, and then we'll Any questions?"

"No. Don't think so."

Keith hit a button on the wall, starting the timer.

"Good." The paladin lunged at Chat Noir with his sword. Chat barely had time to life his staff and deflect the attack. Keith was a maliciously good fighter. Every time Chat Noir tried to squeeze in an attack, Keith counter attacked twice as powerful. It was a good thing that Chat was nearly invulnerable as a superhero. Otherwise, that would _really_ hurt.

The minute slipped away slowly, as if through molasses. By the time their first bout was over, Chat was tired. Usually, he was the distractor, not the combatant. All he ever did was make sure Ladybug's plans worked the way they needed to. He wasn't used to this kind of fighting.

"You okay?" Keith panted, tossing Chat a bottle of water. The blond chugged it and wiped his mouth. Chat nodded.

The second match was easier. Chat Noir was learning Keith's fighting style. The raven-haired boy would lash out with his hardest blow, and defend himself as he recovered from the strain. Chat had played enough video games to learn that there was a moment between the attack and defense where he could strike.

Chat Noir knocked Keith to the ground just as the clock ran out. Sweat dripped down Chat's face as he helped Keith stand.

"You're getting better," Keith exclaimed, out of breath. His face was really hot, and Keith wasn't entirely sure it was solely because of the fighting. Quiznak, but Chat was cute. Between his shaggy blond hair and mischievous green eyes…

Not that Keith _liked_ Chat Noir or anything. No, Keith was simply noting that Chat Noir was a very attractive male.

"_Besides, Chat's in love with that Ladybug girl,"_ Keith thought somberly. "_And he's leaving soon. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's way younger than me. Shame, though. He was kinda hot. Speaking of hot boys…"_

Lance swaggered through the door. Insufferable, beautiful Lance. Keith couldn't stand that moron. He was arrogant, stupid, charming, dreamy… Keith almost smacked himself. This was LANCE! He was supposed to hate Lance! Lance was an idiot! A cute idiot… But still an idiot!

"Shiro says that everyone needs to meet in the control room," Lance explained. "We're approaching Earth."

"Cool. I'm gonna go find Ladybug. Thanks for sparring with me, Keith. I had a lot of fun." Chat Noir winked. Keith felt his face heat up.

"W-whatever," Keith mumbled, sheathing his sword and turning away. Chat furrowed his brow, and exited the training room. Lance approached Keith.

"You okay, man?" He placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. The red-clad paladin turned away, his face matching the shade of his jacket.

"Dude. There's something obviously bothering you. You can tell me." Lance's blue eyes were full of sincerity. Keith sighed.

"Lance… I- I think I like you."

**Hey guys! How've you been? It's been what, like, five months? I swear I have a good reason. Just give me a minute to think of an excuse.**

**In all seriousness, things have been happening in the Miraculous fandom. I won't spoil anything, but Kwamibuster was epic. Also, Startrain stole my idea? Rude? Things are getting crazy!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna try to update more often. See you all soon!**

**-Bookish Owl**


End file.
